


Soulmates

by Ashery24



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH Rarepairs Week, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Cain doesn't have a soulmate because he isn't a Deviant...
Relationships: As second ship, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Daniel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> A fast fic Cain (Connor-60)/Daniel with Connor/Markus as second ship.

Soulmates. Each human had a soulmate. The name of their other half was always born with them. It wasn't always romantic but it was always special.

  
Androids didn't have them... They didn't have them until they started to deviate.

  
Each Deviant, at that key moment in their life, received their soul mate.

  
Cain knew that. He had seen the letters on Connor's wrist, the ones that corresponded to Markus.

  
He didn't have. He may have been "alive" thanks to Connor but he was't a Deviant. No, he wasn't.

  
He wasn't a Deviant, he didn't have a soulmate mark on his wrist and it didn't say "Daniel" in beautiful blue letters...


End file.
